


Looking Sharp

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Sharp, Suit, Tuxedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#19: Looking Sharp. Kakashi detests black tie events. Naruto disagrees, because that really is a nice suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Sharp

* * *

Despite Kakashi's obvious aversion to formal wear, clearly shown by his disgruntled body language and unbuttoned jacket, he never failed to be absolutely _delicious_ – because _damn_ if he didn't look fine in such a nice suit.

Fully aware of his own grin _(leer)_ , Naruto trailed an appreciative gaze over the man's lithe form, as he half-slouched-half-leaned against the wall.

...Oh _my_.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
